


Sweets & Sweaters

by novocaine_sea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: “I made you a special batch of pudding, and it’s all for you. I hid it so nobody else would eat it. So if you can refrain from eating all these desserts before the party, I’ll tell you where it is.”Juza stares at him with wide eyes and he nods eagerly now, “Kay.” He makes to leave and then pauses, “Taichi made us sweaters. Wants us to wear ‘em to the party.”Omi’s eyebrows raise in surprise, “Hemadethem?”
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sweets & Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> This is for A3! Secret Santa this year! Was really excited to write some OmiJu, and a little bit of Akigumi <3

The kitchen is a tasty disaster, or that’s how Omi would describe it at least. It’s filled with trays of sweets for the holiday party later, but all the dirty dishes are piled up on the counter, along with splotches of chocolate and flour and icing. It probably wouldn’t have been as messy if Omi had been working alone, but there also wouldn’t be half as many desserts, and with twenty-four members plus the director, Matsukawa, and other guests, they’d need a lot to go around. 

Having Taichi and Sakuya help out probably wasn’t the smartest idea, but Taichi is productive when he wants to be, and Sakuya is always helpful. But Omi had to kick them out of the kitchen when they were doing more harm than good, more eager to play than to work. Omi had done it gently of course; Taichi is like a little brother to him, and Omi could never be mean to him, and Sakuya is just too nice to really, truly be rude to. 

Omi starts moving around the kitchen, collecting all the empty mixing bowls and placing them in the kitchen, making sure none of the desserts knock over onto the floor in his efforts. He fills one of the bowls with warm water to soak, and turns around to move again, but he’s suddenly face to face with Juza, noses almost touching from how close they are. For how heavy-footed Banri always claims him to be, Juza easily sneaks up on Omi all the time.

“Juza!” Omi gasps in surprise and grabs the edge of the counter. Golden eyes widen as Omi is startled and Juza takes a step back.

“Sorry.”

Omi takes a moment to right himself and he starts to laugh, wiping his hands on the dish towel he’d slung over his shoulder, “It’s fine, just don’t sneak up on people like that. If I were Sakyo-san, you may have gotten hit.”

The corner of Juza’s lips curve upwards, “Nah, I can take ‘im.” Those are brave words considering Omi knows that Juza is still a little bit frightened of their resident yakuza.

Omi’s laughter dies into a quiet chuckle and he makes to grab a couple of dirty mixing spoons, “Is there something you need?” Now that his heart has stopped hammering in his chest at the sudden surprise of Juza behind him, Omi can ask him proper questions. 

“Um...” Juza shuffles beside him and Omi just knows without even having to look at him that his eyes are sweeping the array of desserts laid across the counter.

“These are for the party,” Omi explains gently, and looks back over to him, hands warm under the scalding water as he washes everything. 

“Ah... do you need help?” Juza asks. Omi isn’t sure if he means cleaning up or eating all the desserts. Omi is positive he can finish these all by himself, even if it makes him sick. A fond smile finds its way to Omi’s lips. 

“I think I’m alright, thank you though.” Noticing the slight frown on Juza’s face at that response, he reaches over and gives him a squeeze on the shoulder after wiping his hands on a dish towel, “I made you a special batch of pudding, and it’s all for you. I hid it so nobody else would eat it. So if you can refrain from eating all these desserts before the party, I’ll tell you where it is.”

Juza stares at him with wide eyes and he nods eagerly now, “Kay.” He makes to leave and then pauses, “Taichi made us sweaters. Wants us to wear ‘em to the party.”

Omi’s eyebrows raise in surprise, “He  _ made  _ them?” Of course Taichi has been Yuki’s helper for a while now, but he didn’t think he’d be able to make whole  _ sweaters  _ to wear... by himself at least. Yuki isn’t the type to help either, not without a price.

“Mm. They’re pretty comfortable...”

Omi still can’t get past the fact that Taichi had made them. He’ll have to congratulate him on his hard work. 

“He left it in your room, told me to tell you it’s there when you’re ready.”

“Thanks.” Omi doesn’t want to kick Juza out the way he had Sakuya and Taichi, but he also knows there’s a chance that Juza will snatch a dessert away while he isn’t looking. Luckily, Juza only nods and he exits the room, not without one last sweeping glance around the kitchen. Omi gets to covering everything, hoping it’ll keep the rest of their dormmates with sticky fingers away as well.

Once that’s all cleared, Omi makes his way to his room. Taichi is there, looking at something on his laptop, which is rapidly shut once Omi greets him.

“Omi-kun!” Taichi squeaks, practically toppling from his chair as he spins to face him. Used to his roommate’s theatrics by now, Omi makes his way to his own desk with a confused smile on his face.

“Hey Taichi. Juza told me something about sweaters?” 

“Oh yeah!” Taichi launches himself from his desk chair and over to Omi’s side of the room. Omi sees now that Taichi is wearing a beige sweater with a giant “T” stitched into the center, and Omi thinks he has an idea of what his own sweater is going to look like. As Taichi holds it up from where it has been neatly folded on his desk, he sees his own made up of similar material with a giant “O” in the center. “‘O’ for Omi-kun!” Taichi announces proudly.

Omi reaches for it and takes hold of it, smiling. It’s soft under his touch and he runs a hand over the material, “You really made these?”

“Yes!” Taichi’s whole body bobs as he nods his head, “Yuki-chan helped me, and he really did most of the work, but I did a lot of work too!”

Omi chuckles and ruffles Taichi’s hair before he pulls off his shirt, replacing it with the sweater Taichi had made. It’s not scratchy at all, and it’s honestly pretty well made. But if Yuki had helped him, Omi knows Taichi made sure everything was quality. “You made one for everybody else?”

“Yeah! I don’t know if Sakyo-nii will wear his, but Azuma-san said he would try and convince him!”

Omi would love to see that honestly, but he figures Sakyo will wear it regardless. He may be grumpy, but Omi can see a surprising soft side to their oldest member. 

“It would be a shame if he didn’t wear his, these are really amazing Taichi, you should be proud of yourself.”

Taichi’s bright blues shine as he looks up at Omi in awe, “Omi-kun... Thank you!” He bows dramatically and then stands up ramrod straight, “I need to go make sure that Ban-chan and Juza-san wear theirs too!” And then Taichi is gone in a blur of red, the door slamming shut behind him, so hard it makes Omi wince. He knows that Taich threw all his energy into opening it and the thought makes him chuckle.

It’s not long after that their dorm party begins, all twenty-four members, the director, Matsukawa and all the other guests of Mankai Company piling into the common area and the kitchen and dining room. Tsuzuru and Tsumugi had been in charge of making hors d'oeuvres, combining their attention to detail and delicacy, while Omi was in charge of everything else. Everything is spread across the counters and the tables, the food an array of colors and smells that mix together and almost overload the senses. Everybody has their own plate piled with food, whether it be desserts or appetizers.

“Sakyo-san,” Omi greets as he notices the blonde nursing a glass of wine against one of the walls. There’s a slight scowl on his face as he observes the others but Omi looks down to see his sweater emblazoned with an “S” and his smile grows, “I see you’ve got your sweater.”

“Don’t mention it,” Sakyo warns and Omi just laughs, figuring he’ll be a lot more friendly once he’s got a glass or two of wine in him. Omi leaves him be, grabbing his own plate and greeting some of the others. Banri catches his eye, along with his sweater and Omi is really glad that Taichi’s (and Yuki’s) hard work hadn’t gone to waste. 

Omi finally makes his way to Juza, who is on the couch listening intently to Muku likely going on about some manga. Juza’s gaze is on him for a split second and others may not notice, but Omi catches the way he perks up just slightly and makes room so Omi can sit beside him. There is a plate of nothing but desserts sat in Juza’s lap, and Omi is a little disappointed in his boyfriend, but he can’t control what he eats.

As soon as Muku sees Omi sit he excuses himself and Juza turns to Omi, their knees knocking together and sides pressed flush against each other. The beige of Juza’s sweater is a good look on him, contrasting nicely with the dark purple of his hair. Omi puts a hand on his knee and squeezes before he pulls it away.

“I didn’t eat any of the desserts until it was time,” Juza tells him before Omi can get a word in.

It’s true that the plate looks untouched, and there’s no crumbs around Juza’s lips indicating that he may have snuck some. All in all, Juza had held up to Omi’s end of the bargain, so Omi thinks he’s earned his reward. 

“I’m glad, now I can give you your pudding.”

It’s almost comical the way that Juza’s eyes sparkle at that and he nods eagerly. He finally starts to devour the desserts on his plate now that Omi has given him the go-ahead. 

“Whoa, don’t choke now!” Omi laughs and reaches up to wipe the chocolate smudge from the corner of his lips. Juza only keeps munching, though he unconsciously leans his weight into Omi’s side as he does. Omi doesn’t mind and he just hopes that Juza won’t fall right over when he eventually gets up to retrieve his personal dessert. 

“The sweater looks good on you by the way, Juza. Taichi did a nice job.”

A proud smile graces Juza’s lips, small and muted, but still there nonetheless, “Mm, yeah. He did well.” Not one for too many words, Omi knows that’s about as much praise as he can get out of him for now, but he does decide to poke the bear for a moment.

“It’s cute how we’re matching though, even if the others are wearing the same thing.”

Juza looks down at himself and then at Omi, admiring the sweaters for a moment, “Doesn’t bother ya?”

“What? Matching? No, not at all.”

Another nod and a blush later, Juza’s plate is completely empty. Omi takes the plate from him silently and gets up, knowing he’s going to be a sort-of delivery service for Juza and his desserts tonight, but that’s fine. This way he can control what he eats and maybe get him to eat something green (that’s not sugary, he’d made green icing for some cake frosting, so that doesn’t count).

Omi piles Juza’s plate with hors d'oeuvres and gets a separate plate with desserts, this one smaller, Omi genuinely not wanting Juza to make himself sick. It’s a miracle he hasn’t by now anyways, with all of Omi’s spoiling and the amount of sugar he consumes on the daily. He pulls his personal pudding cup out of the fridge, plenty more where that came from but leaving them for another day, carrying everything back to Juza who is waiting patiently on the couch.

“What, you turned your boyfriend into your personal server?” Banri makes his comment as he passes and Juza scowls, but his face smooths out into one of awe at everything Omi had brought for him.

“Don’t listen to him, I like being your personal server,” Omi teases gently with a laugh. Juza isn’t even listening to him, digging right into the dessert plate once more and promptly ignoring the hors d'oeuvres. Well, as long as Juza is happy stuffing his face with something, Omi can’t complain.

He is a little surprised when Juza leans in and places a tentative and quick kiss to his cheek, so out of character for him that it makes Omi flush a few shades darker. “Thank you,” Juza rumbles out before he practically inhales his pudding.

“Of course,” Omi laughs quietly and runs his hands over his sweater. He’ll consider this party a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about A3! on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
